Jedi Prodigy Trials
by Kagami red eyes black dragon
Summary: Two lone brother survivors of a Village raid, their fates forever tied together by the force, one brother harassing the dark powers of the dark side, the other embracing the light side of the force. They must over come obstacles and challengers in search for strength and power. What will become of them


Jedi Prodigy Trials

Chapter One: A New Dawn

Seven years ago, upon planet Corellia, in the snowy mountain reaches a small village stands, with a population of 382.

The village much like its size, it's wealth is very little, however, that won't last for long as the villages stumble across a massive quarry of metals and crystals which thankfully for the very poor village are valuable especially if the Republic is the one buying.

One small family housing, a father, a mother, and two children who live within the walls of a small house barely fitting the family in.

But one fateful day the village and its residences will be sacred.

"Hey! We got a ship coming' in I believe it's one of those Republican guys," yells out one of the Villages guards holding a blaster rifle in hand.

Another guard runs over holding his own blaster rifle; "Seriously, you ain't pulling my leg this time?"

"I'm serious, get your ass over here and now!" yells out the first guard.

Soon enough the ship lands and the guards approach the opening hatch of the ship, with the dust being kicked up and the light from the door blinding the guards they raise their arms to defence, the first guard quickly blurts out; "State your business!"

"I'm here for the business proposal," responds a calm and yet stern.

The second guard walks up to the shadowy figure; "I'm officer Yuki, I'll be you guard and navigator in the village."

"That is good to hear, I and the Republic are thankful for your hospitality, call me Count Dooku," says the figure revealing his wrinkled face, with a short grey bread and with slick back grey hair.

"We're happy the Republic have considered our deal, you see we aren't a wealthy village and sadly wealth is what you need to keep the mouths fed," states Officer Yuki guiding Count Dooku towards the village centre.

"Yes, sad times it is. But it must be worse for you and the village especially being in this harsh climate," responds Count Dooku.

"You get used to the cold, it's not all that bad really but due to that we can't farm, so we have to turn to alternate means," says Officer Yuki glancing at a mining quarry over the hill "It's only around the corner."

Count Dooku glances at the quarry letting a question surface; "If it's not a problem, may I ask how the crystals were found?"

The officer instinctively smiled; "Well you see, my kids Adrian and Akio decided it's best to skip school while playing around my youngest Akio slipped into a hole stumbling across a cache of crystals, funny thing is that the leader of the village thought it would be a waste to mine out that part."

"Your children, how old are they?" asks Count Dooku taking in the village's hard dark oak architecture.

"The youngest is three years old and the oldest four years old, the hard part about raising children is having to scold them for skipping school and praise them for skipping school and finding the hidden cache," smirks Officer Yuki "Do you have children, Count Dooku?"

"No, as a Jedi I have sworn an oath which doesn't allow me to...well reproduce for a leak of better terms," responds Dooku letting Officer Yuki lose his smirk.

"I couldn't live like that, if I met my wife and wasn't allowed to roll in the hay I'd just off myself right there and then," explains Officer Yuki laughing to himself joined by Count Dooku.

"I guess it doesn't affect me as much as it should," states Count Dooku glancing towards the Officer.

"Can't be helped I guess, this is our stop," states the Officer pointing towards the larger building.

The Officer and Count Dooku approach the double doors, the officer pushes them aside for Count Dooku to enter, the two are welcome my a warm atmosphere and bright glowing lights and a lady with a holographic clipboard, with a simple nod from the Officer she announces; "We have awaited your arrival, please down the corridor and in the room labelled 'M3' that's where the meeting is held."

"The village council and leader should be inside waiting for your arrival, Count Dooku," states Officer Yuki pulling the door open for Count Dooku.

The room features a long polished table with six people on either side and one more at the end, for the leader of the village, Officer Yuki approaches Count Dooku's side as he takes a seat, Officer Yuki announces; "Count Dooku, Jedi Knight of the Republic."

The leader bows and states; "Count Dooku, it's a pleasure to meet you, as you probably know I'm the Leader of this fine village."

Count Dooku bows and says with his calm and stern voice; "A fine village indeed, I am truly glad that I've been appointed this mission, the village is unique that the dull generic colours of silver and grey do not taint the beauty of this fine village."

"That's also my view, now I believe we should talk about the arrangements for the Kyber Crystals," states the leader with a sheepish grin; "We have five hundred and thirty Kyber Crystals in two crates split evenly with a split of two hundred and sixty-five in each crate. Ready to go at any point."

"Yes and the Republic are willing to pay the full price of two point one billion credits," states Count Dooku revealing two cases of credits from under his coat and placing them onto the table and sliding them over.

The leader grabs the cases and places them down by his side; "Officer Yuki, please take Count Dooku here to the storehouse and deliver the crates to his ship."

"Yes Sir," responds Officer Yuki.

Within fifteen minutes Officer Yuki and two other guards deliver the crates to Count Dooku's ship.

"I want to thank you, Officer Yuki. Not just helping me but also giving me a kind welcome," explains Count Dooku.

"We'll always welcome a Jedi knight," states Officer Yuki with a warm smile.

Count Dooku smirks as his hand drops down to his curved lightsaber hilt; "You see Officer Yuki, I'm no Jedi."

Officer Yuki pounces to action pulling the blaster rifle from his shoulder firing several shots all deflect back at the two other guards leaving Officer Yuki and Count Dooku alone; "I'm sorry it had to be this way, I have grown to like you. Sadly my master wishes for your death."

Officer Yuki grits his teeth in frustration of his own strength; "Damn it!"

Suddenly, the officer breaks into a stream of blaster fire but Count Dooku manages to block all until one laser in deflected into his knee crippling him, "But as my final thanks I will promise you a quick and painless death to your family."

Count Dooku raises his red lightsaber and quickly slashes downwards killing the officer.

Within two minutes Count Dooku and a small group of droids begin to invade the small village, starting fires and gunning innocent people down while Count Dooku occasionally cutting down people with his blazing red lightsaber until the leader of the village jumps out in front of the sith lord.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" asks the leader on the verge of tears.

Count Dooku prepares his saber once more; "Simply because my master willed it to be."

Suddenly, the lightsaber his forced downwards killing the man in a single blow, he continues down the street as the droids continue to blast everything in sight, but Count Dooku is drawn to a certain house, he opens the heavy door instantly seeing a woman guarding two children both with crystals around their necks, but the two boys stood out, they both had a strong feeling of the force surrounding them and Count Dooku places his lightsaber on his belt.

"I see now," speaks out load Count Dooku, "You boys are the ones that found the crystals, the force guided you towards those crystals, like how we are attached to our lightsabers."

The mother quickly stepped in front of Count Dooku blocking him from her children; "Get away from them!"

Count Dooku, places his hand on his lightsaber hilt; "Get out of the way, unless you want to die."

However, the mother does nothing to move, leaving Count Dooku to sigh before simply waving his hand forcing the mother through a window and outside the house, leaving the boys left confused and holding each other.

The eldest stood in front of the youngest arms outstretched protecting the younger brother, Count Dooku stepped forward kneeling on one knee in front of the boys; "You two must be Adrian and Akio Yuki, I have only recently met your father but he has told me enough about you both, sadly only one can come with me."

Adrian had slightly long but neat black hair and black eyes. His delicate face showed no trace of masculinity, wearing a dirty white collar shirt and tattered jeans.

However, Akio wore fresh clean clothes, he had black spikey hair was slicked back and green eyes.

The two brothers only stare in response, leaving Count Dooku to try again; "If one of you come along I promise the other will live. However, if one of you don't come along, you both will die."

Adrian stole a glance at his younger brother before glaring at Count Dooku; "I'll go."

"Wise decision, Adrian," says Count Dooku standing up "Follow me back to my ship and there is where we decide your fate."

Akio quickly grabbed Adrian's arm pulling him back; "Don't go, Adrian."

Adrian pats his younger brother on the head before ripping his arm from his brother's grasp; "You're gonna have to look after yourself now, alright."

"We must leave now, child," speaks Count Dooku making his way to the exit.

Adrian follows hearing the cries of the young brother in the background, while the pair walked down the street unnoticed by Adrian a droid walks into his family household firing two shots and then silence.

An hour later, Jedi knights of the Republic begin to inspect the area where the massacre took place, Jedi began rounding up survivors, which only featured children hidden away by their parents hoping for the salvation from the brutal attack.

"Master Yoda, there are more than ninety-nine per cent are died," states a hooded Jedi knight.

"Brutal, this all is," says Yoda walking down the street with a cane "Your search, I'll help."

Suddenly, another Jedi rushed out into the street; "Master Yoda, I believe you must see this."

Yoda walks into the house instantly spotting a droid with two holes within its body, with another glance the small Jedi spots a young child tucked away in the corner.

"It seems the young child got the droid, Master Yoda. We don't know how he won't talk," speaks the Jedi.

Yoda quickly notes the strong sense of the force and the crystal hung around his neck; "The force is strong with this one, take him we shall."

"I'm not going anywhere!" shouts the young Akio in retaliation.

Yoda walks up to the boy; "That crystal you wear, do you know what it is?"

The boy shakes his head from side to side, Yoda smiles; "Used for lightsabers, these crystals are."

Akio grasps the crystal with eyes examining it when Yoda continues to speak; "Not easily found these crystals, the force is strong with you, the force brought you to the crystals."

Yoda's stare meets the young boy's; "come with us, you must."

Akio nods repeatedly, Yoda smiles once more.

Yoda brings the boy onto the ship letting the Jedi's finish their work while the boy is taken care of.

Seven years later, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker walked down the corridor before a ten-year-old Akio stepped in front of the pair with his braid hair whipping in the wind.

Akio wore a light grey long-sleeved hooded shirt with a sleeveless dark brown leather wrapping, trousers, leather calf braces, leather wrap arm bracers, a white sleeveless surcoat, and leather footwear.

"Young Akio, I believe you should be training currently," states Obi-Wan looking over the young padawan.

"Yes Master Obi-Wan but Master Yoda wishes for your presence, there has been an attempt on Senator Amidala's life," explains Akio bowing before leaving.

"Oh my, that is a cause for concern, we'll meet with him at once," responds Obi-Wan quickly walking down the corridor.

"Thanks Akio for relaying this news," speaks Anakin before rushing towards Obi-Wan.

Akio bows for Anakin before following the two Jedi, before noticing a group going towards the same location of Master Obi-Wan and his padawan Anakin, Akio approaches the group stopping them in their tracks; "I'm padawan Akio Yuki, may I help you?"

"A padawan? To who?" asks the lady in front.

"Master Yoda, he asked me to help the visitors around the temple," explains Akio.

"Very well, young Akio I'm here to meet with Chancellor Palpatine," explains the lady.

"Yes, may I ask who is meeting the Chancellor?" asked Akio.

"I'm Senator Amidala," responds the Senator following Akio.

"They have been expecting you, also I was told to inform Master Obi-Wan and padawan Anakin about the attempt on your life, if I may speak freely, I believe these two Jedis with become your bodyguards," explains Akio leading them to the meeting room.

"Thank you, young padawan Akio, I'll put in a good word for your hospitality," says Senator Amidala.

"You have no need, I'm only doing my duty," says Akio bowing for the Senator "May the force be with you."

Akio disappears down the corridor and approaches Master Yoda's room; "Young padawan Akio please enter."

Akio finds Master Mace Windu and Master Yoda sitting in the room; "Master, I have delivered the message and help the visitors with navigation."

"Done very well, you have," speaks Yoda "Train, you will until we find another task for you young padawan."

Akio walks down towards his usually training room until…

"Hiya Akio!" yells out a familiar feminine voice.

Akio turns to find Asuna running towards the young padawan; "Padawan Asuna, good to see you joyful as usual."

"Aww, don't say that Akio, you know I'm sorry right," states Asuna waving her hand in the air.

Akio reluctantly turn around with arms crossed; "You knew I needed those components."

Asuna wore loose-fitting brown trousers and an darker brown obi. The obi matched in color with the overtunic and leather boots.

"Yeah I know but this was more important than that Proxy droid," smiles Asuna not meaning to offend the young padawan but doing it still.

"He's not just 'that Proxy droid' and what's so important you had to 'borrow' my tools and components?" asks Akio examining the oil stained clothes that she wears.

Asuna smiles widely; "Follow me~"

Akio is then lead towards Asuna's room, when she opened the door the room was pitched black; "You can't be serious?"

"Yes I am~" says Asuna pulling the young padawan inside.

Akio finds himself stumbling over and lands on the floor until, with a great flash of light thanks to Asuna turning the lights on reveal a green and silver R3 unit beeping to life, it begins to move around the room, Akio couldn't see any problems with the R3 unit meaning that Asuna did a good job. For once.

"Wait so you traded my droid for your droid?" asks Akio stunning Asuna out of her smile.

"Well yeah but look this little guy can be more useful that some Proxy droid," states Asuna hands on her hips.

"I wanted a droid to help me fix my ship and a R3 unit won't be much use," shoots Akio glaring at the unit while it beeped in response.

"Don't listen to him, he's just jealous," says Asuna to the droid getting are weird glance from Akio.

"Huh, very well. I'm heading back to my room, still gotta practice," states Akio making his way to exist.

Until, the R3 unit stops him, Asuna quickly steps in front of Akio; "Maybe we can train together?"

"Seriously?" quickly fires Akio gripping the bridge of his nose.

Asuna nods, Akio finally gives in; "Fine, we can train together."

Asuna practically jumps around the room in excitement; "Ya know in all these years we have known each other we never trained together."

The two stood only a couple feet away with their lightsabers drawn, Akio's was a cool blue and Asuna's was a natural blue.

Asuna took her lightsaber in one hand and letting hang just below her hip; "I won't go easy on ya."

"No need, my form Djem-So is a little better from the last time you saw it," smirks Akio hold his lightsaber with two hands and by his side.

"Oh yeah, I'm willing to bet my R3 unit that my Juyo form with better your Djem-So," states Asuna.

"Alright, and if you win you get my Delta-7 Aetherspirte-class light interceptor," states Akio gripping his lightsaber harder.

Suddenly, Akio pounced forwards creating a small circle with the lightsaber before slamming it downwards onto Asuna's saber, Akio continued with his brutal attack creating sparks every time they clash.

However, Asuna parries Akio saber sending it skywards, she quickly draws the saber and readies to slash at Akio's side, but is only met with a back block from the young padawan; "Not so fast."

Akio kicks Asuna back before continuing the relentless assault with Asuna swirling the lightsaber around blocking each hit until…

When the suddenly clash close charters, Akio grabs Asuna and knocks the lightsaber away and places his in front of her neck; "Checkmate."

Asuna sighs using the force to grab her saber; "Fine, fine. You get the R3 unit."

Akio withdraws his lightsaber and places the hilt in his belt, before helping Asuna off the ground; "Don't worry, you need to practice a bit more"

"If you say so," states Asuna rubbing her side.

Akio left Asuna training as he made his way down to the ships docking bay, spotting his wreck of a ship in the back with exposed wires and panels missing, a table of tools stood next to it; '_At this rate, it'll be done by the time I become a Jedi master.' _

Suddenly, Akio feels a nudge in his leg, looking down he spots the R3 unit from earlier; "Oh, it's you. Well since I won the bet I guess I own you, so you're going to help repair the old thing."

Akio spent the next couple hours with the R3 unit tearing off broken components and replacing it with new or repaired components, eventually, Akio finds himself looking over the somewhat close to finished ship.

"Alright R3, let's go back to my room and catch some sleep, Master Yoda wants me up earlier tomorrow," states Akio placing the tools down and grabs a stained cloth wiping the grace.

The next morning, Akio stretches out his arms before suiting up, he examines his hilt, it was silver that had a Cylindrical handgrip and a squared emitter. He quickly places it on his belt before leaving the room with R3 following close behind, he makes his way to meet with Master Yoda.

"Young Akio," starts Master Yoda with eyes closed; "Mission for you, I have."

Akio sits in front of his master with the droid stopping next to him; "Yes Master."

"A New friend, you have," says Master Yoda looking over the droid; "Interesting, it is. Important, it is not."

"Master Yoda, what do you wish me to do?" asks Akio.

"Join Obi-Wan, you must," explains Master Yoda "Part of your training, this is."

Akio nodded getting up from his seat and bowing, Master Yoda bows in response; "Waiting in the docking bay, Obi-Wan is."

"May the force be with you Master," says Akio approaching the door.

Akio spotted Obi-Wan looking over Akio's ship; "Master Obi-Wan?"

"Young padawan Akio, is this ship yours?" asks Obi-Wan turning to Akio.

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan," responds Akio glancing over his ship.

"You have done a good job, fixing this old ship," states Obi-Wan "I hope it flies."

"Where are we going, Master Obi-Wan?" asks Akio with intrigue.

"To a star system that doesn't exist," explains Obi-Wan gaining a weird glance from Akio.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the galaxy, an older Adrian practices multiple forms with a blue lightsaber until…

"Adrian, that lightsaber is not fit for you," states Count Dooku looking over the young boy.

"But Master, this saber is the only one that works with me, we have already tried this," complains Adrian withdrawing his lightsaber.

"I know this information. However, we won't be changing the lightsaber but you will make your crystal bleed," explains Count Dooku "And then you're saber will be fit for you and the dark side."

"Master Dooku, how would I make the crystal bleed?" asks Adrian looking over his hilt.

Adrian had a curved hilt, with a black hexagonal grip around the silver cylinder which lead to two spikes above the round emitter.

"Firstly, you must take apart the hilt and pull the crystal out. Secondly, you must place your hands over the crystal and lastly, you must pour your feelings of the dark side into the crystal, all your hate, all your anger and all your darkness," explains Count Dooku before leaving the young boy to do so.

Adrian walks over to the table quickly taking apart his hilt placing the pieces in neat order, soon revealing his crystal, he takes the crystal out of its resting place and places the blue crystal down in front of him.

He huffs before cupping his hands around the crystal, sparks of lightning started zapping from the boy's hand and to the crystal, at first it was slowly but quickly it begin to rapidly happen.

Crystal itself begins to emit light pushing back against the young boy's attempts. However, Young Adrian didn't step down but only forced the darkness that ran through his veins, the darkness that powers him to continue into the crystal, his hate and his anger all this because he wasn't strong enough. Wasn't strong enough to protect his family, that's why his father is dead. That's why his mother is dead. And that's why his brother is lost to him.

The only way to grow stronger, stronger than anyone, stronger than anyone could even think who, the dark side is stronger. The dark side is powerful. The dark side is want he needs.

Suddenly, the crystal's resistances slowly but surely where's down the light blue now slowly dwindling down, soon the crystal stop emitting the pure blue now only emits the rough, burning, blood red of the dark side.

"Well done, young padawan," announces Count Dooku from behind the young seith padawan "This was only a test. A test of the dark side and you, my boy have passed with more than flying colours. Assemble your lightsaber, we are leaving."

"Where are we going, Master Dooku?" asks Adrian turning to Count Dooku.

"Adrian, we are going to destroy the Republic," states Count Dooku leaving the room.

Adrian is left alone in the room, the only source of light, the blood-red of his bleeding crystal behind him.

End of Chapter One


End file.
